


The Rain That Brings You Here

by DesertLily



Series: Sapphos and her Witcher [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fem!Geralt - Freeform, Fem!Jaskier, Fluff, Gals being pals, Genderbending, Genderswap, Geralt is emotionally constipated, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Geralt doesn’t understand human diseases. As such, she overreacts at the possibility of Jaskier being at risk of getting a cold.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sapphos and her Witcher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682026
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	The Rain That Brings You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gals being pals!

Some people were terrified of thunderstorms. Others found them inspiring. Back when she could snuggle up inside with a notebook by the fireplace, Jaskier loved them -they served as the perfect musical inspiration! But now that she had begun gallivanting through the outdoors with Geralt? Storms were the bane of her existence. They left her cold, grumpy, and miserable. Worst still was when her dear Witcher decided that stopping at an inn or looking for shelter was pointless. At least Roach always looked just as annoyed as Jaskier did. It was nice that she had an all against Geralt’s inability to deal with the feelings of others. Somehow Roach’s snorts and whines held an infinite amount of emotion in comparison to Geralt’s grunts. Though, they were nothing compared to the Witcher’s smile. Her smiles were rare, beautiful, and completely intoxicating to Jaskier every time she saw it. Unfortunately, for the most part, getting emotion for Geralt was like getting blood from a stone. It was one of the hardest tasks Jaskier had ever faced - which was saying something considering she traveled with a Witcher. Still, there was one notorious trait that she shared with Geralt; her stubbornness. 

“I saw an inn nearby! I don’t get why we can’t stay there! At least until all this bloody rain stops!” Jaskier complaining about the weather was nothing new. Then again, neither was Geralt simply ignoring her about it. It was all but a standard routine at this point; a form of banter loosely threaded together. “And you have to admit that; this storm is far worse than most! It...It’s like the rage of the Gods themselves is pouring down on us! An anguish against the Continent and all those who inhabit it!” 

To the surprise of absolutely no one, Geralt simply snorted as she continued to ride. Jaskier wasn’t sure why she had expected anything else. Grunts and snorts still remained the Witcher’s main form of communication - particularly amongst her so-called friends. Either that, or she hated Jaskier more than previously anticipated. Neither answer would truly shock the bard. Not really. Not anymore. She was used to the limited vocabulary of Geralt of Rivia. She had been for a long time now. Sometimes, it felt as if she didn’t even understand the art of conversation! Instead, Jaskier was left to blabber on in order to fill the silence. 

Jaskier huffed. She was  _ not _ a fan of being ignored - particularly by a Witcher lacking social skills. “Geralt!” Pure exasperation filled her voice. She would whine and Geralt would ignore her. It was just how their friendship worked. “We’ll practically catch our deaths out here!” Something seemed to change at that. She tugged on Roach’s rein, turning to head back into town with no explanation as to why - not that Geralt was known for explaining her answers. “Hey! Where are you going?!”

“Inn,” was the only explanation given as she gestured for Jaskier to follow her. The bard did so with a huff. Neither said much after that; too cold and miserable to bother with attempting conversation. Besides, she didn’t actually expect Geralt to take her to an inn - not after all her insistence that they didn’t need one. But, sure as shit, she was handing Roach over to a stablehand before heading inside with a gaping Jaskier behind her. The inn seemed to go silent the second they stepped inside with every head turning to face them. Great. Geralt dropped a bag of coins onto the bar counter. “We need a room for the night.”

The poor barmaid looked more than a little startled. “I’m sorry but we don’t have any rooms available with two be-”

She was quickly interrupted by an impatient Geralt. “We only need one bed. A hot bath too.” As always, the Witcher’s face lacked emotion. 

“ _ Oh _ .” The barmaid glanced between the two as if noticing them for the first time. “O-Of course.” She scrambled behind the bar before producing a room key. “Upstairs. Second door on the right.”

With a grunt, Geralt snatched the key and walked away. “Sorry, she’s always like that.” Jaskier apologised before chasing after her. One day she would teach Geralt manners! By the time they reached the room, Jaskier was more than a little irritated. “Mind telling me why you suddenly just...changed your mind?”

“Didn’t want you getting sick.” Jasker felt touched. Was Geralt being affectionate for once?! “It would be inconvenient.” That answered her question with a resounding ‘no’. Though, that didn’t stop Geralt from taking off her cloak and wrapping it around Jaskier. She would be lying if she said a large grin didn’t break out on her face at that. The two fell into a comfortable silence until a couple of nervous servant boys brought a bath into the room. The second they were gone, Geralt was staring down at her. “Strip.” 

“What?” 

“Strip. The bath’s warm. You’re freezing.” Despite the almost-concern of her words, her voice was entirely deadpan. Still, Jaskier knew better than to argue with her at times like this. It was easier to just...comply. Having next to no shame, Jaskier held her head high as she stripped off her dress - discarding it on the floor with mildly dramatic flare. Then she acquainted herself with the bath and - oh! The water really was the perfect temperature! With a content sigh, she sunk into the water. That seemed to be enough to cause Geralt to snort in amusement. 

Jaskier hufed. “Would you mind sharing what’s so amusing, my dear Witcher?” She rolled her eyes.

Geralt smirked. “You, little lark.” She stated simply. Jaskier couldn’t deny the way the nickname made her heart flutter. “You know I can hear your heartbeat.” Her face went the brightest shade of red. Shit. She’d forgotten about that. Before she could think of a retort, hands had moved to gently start untangling her hair. More specifically,  _ Geralt’s hands _ . 

“Looking after you.” Geralt’s voice was surprisingly gentle for once as she focused on Jaskier’s hair. “Unless you would rather I stop?” Geralt chuckled at how quickly the bard shook her head. “Then  _ relax _ , Jaskier.”

Jaskier happily complied. It was...nice having Geralt look after her. It was nice to simply relax. It wasn’t often that she got the chance whilst travelling with the Witcher. She wasn’t sure how long she was laying there for before a strong pair of arms was picking her up. “Hmm…?”

“You were falling asleep, lark.” Geralt’s voice was sweet as she held Jaskier close. “And the water was cold. I won’t let you get sick…” 

Jaskier gave a sleepy smile as Geralt set her down on the bed. “Didn’t realise you cared so much.” She teased, moving to gently pull the Witcher to lay beside her. 

Geralt obliged, holding her close as they laid there. “I care a lot, Jaskier. More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm lowkey vibing with this AU. Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
